Heretofore, a working vehicle such as a large wheel loader and a dump truck operating on unstable surfaces of ground at a dig site in a mine or the like includes a driver seat provided with a seat belt in view of securing safety of an operator.
Additionally, a racing car (automobile) is provided with a four-point seat belt in order to more firmly hold a driver in some cases (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
Since the working vehicle operating on unstable surfaces of ground at a dig site is likely to overturn, it is desired that the working vehicle is provided with a four-or-more point seat belt.